


La vida de Nairobi & Saray

by Saray_Nairobi_Vargas



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, berlobi, zuray
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saray_Nairobi_Vargas/pseuds/Saray_Nairobi_Vargas
Summary: ¿Saray Vargas o Nairobi? Una persona. Dos vidas muy diferentes.Sus colaboradores en el crimen la conocían como Nairobi, sus compañeras de cárcel como Saray Vargas de Jesús. ¿Y que pasará si los caminos de las dos personalidades que tenía se cruzan y tiene que enfrentarse a los demonios de su pasado? ¿De qué lado se pondrá cuando tenga que elegir entre las hermanas que han forjado su carácter y las compañeros de crimen que se han convertido en su familia? "La vida de Nairobi & Saray" es una historia sobre el dilema interior de una mujer que lleva una doble vida, del que sólo una persona sabe, que no es otra que el profesor. Una historia sobre la lucha con el propio pasado, las decisiones difíciles, la búsqueda de su propia identidad y lealtad.Saray Vargas, una mujer que cambió su vida y se convirtió en Nairobi cuando conoció a cierto misterioso profesor del que había estabo secretamente enamorada día a día durante años. Sin embargo, había otro hombre en el camino hacia su corazón que resultó ser el hermano de este profesor. ¿A qué hermano elegirá?  ¿O tal vez resulte que el sentimiento por cierta bella mujer negra reviva y sea a ella a quien la gitana vuelva a entregar su mitad del corazón?
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Estefanía "Rizos" Kabila/Saray Vargas, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic & Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Macarena Ferreiro & Saray Vargas, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez & Tokyo | Silene Oliveira, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Saray Vargas & Zulema Zahir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	La vida de Nairobi & Saray

El robo tuvo éxito. Han ganado tanto oro que la persona promedio sólo puede soñar. Este es su segundo robo exitoso que han hecho juntos. Dicen que "a la tercera va la vencida", lo que podría ser contraproducente, así que no tienen prisa por otro asalto. Tienen tanto dinero que pueden proveerse a sí mismos y a sus nietos una vida muy lujoso. Pero quién sabe, tal vez en los próximos tres años vuelvan a robar otro banco o una fábrica. No serían ellos mismos sin los asaltos. Después de todo, eran ladrones de profesión, y cualquier persona normal no podría solo sentarse y no hacer nada por tanto años. Y no tenían intención de hacerlo, porque cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios planes. Bueno, tal vez la mayoría de ellos si.

Nairobi todavía quiere comprar un avión y viajar con él. Apoyada por Helsinki, después del último robo tomó un curso de piloto y tiene la intención de ser su propio piloto, como siempre ha querido.

Sin embargo, no sabía si esta vez va a vivir con Helsinki de nuevo, debido a su estrecha relación con un pandillero del que estaba enamorado. Bueno, ahora se han convertido en una pareja oficial. Y aunque ella todavía pensaba que Palermo no merecía a alguien tan maravilloso como su mejor amigo, aceptó la verdad que su corazón ha elegido a el, no ella. Ha aceptado que Helsinki no la quiere así. Sabía que era por su homosexualidad y por eso decidió ser una buena amiga y apoyarlo no importa quien sea.

¿Cómo está nuestro profesor?

Bueno, desde que mataron a su primer y único amor, estaba en mal estado mental. Pero trató de ser fuerte como el capitán de este equipo debería, y terminar lo que empezó y lo que le costó tanto. La pérdida de su amor. Pero sabía que ahora tiene que hacer a la cosa más dura. Tiene que proveer a cada una de las parejas un refugio seguro en cualquier continente. Por eso tenía que sobreponer al dolor. Primero tiene que hacer es dividir a sus compañeros por parejas y decidir quien debería vivir juntos, que no era la cosa más fácil en todo esto. Decidió poner a cada uno de ellos en uno de los ciudades de que han elegido su nombres. Algo que la policía no esperará en absoluto, porque lo consideraría absurdo y estúpido. Sin embargo, el profesor ya no dejó de sorprender a todos con su inteligencia y astucia, a pesar de todo que ha pasado. Cada pareja decidirá por sí misma en cuál de las dos posibles ciudades vivirá.

\- Bienvenidos, así que estamos aquí para elegir con quien vais a vivir. No hay duda de que Denver tiene que ser con su esposa Mónica y su hijo. Bueno, Tokio con su prometido Rio, para que no se enchan de menos demasiado y tampoco se llamen a distancia, porque entonces deberemos organizar algún asalto para salvar sus culos de nuevo.

Todos se rieron.

\- No, no, esta vez os prometo que yo seré una buena chica y no arruinaré nada. - Declaró Tokio sin creer en sus propias palabras. Todos saben que ella era lo contrario a una buena chica.

\- Lo que espero porque esta vez algo podría salir mal y todos terminaríamos en un prisión, así que es mejor no tentar al destino. - dijo Denver.

\- ¿Pero por supuesto que vamos a organizar algún tipo de robo en el futuro para que no salirnos de la práctica? - Nairobi preguntó riéndose. Todos, excepto el profesor, se rieron de nuevo, sonriendo a los demás.

\- Y por la adrenalina. - Tokio añadió haciendo guiños a su compañera de trabajo.

\- Basta. Algo salió mal ya en este robo, sin mencionar el anterior. - El profesor miró a Denver, poniéndolo triste cuando recordó de su padre. - Uno de nosotros murió, Lisbona. Puede que no signifique tanto para vosotros como para mí, pero aún así era un miembro importante de nuestra banda. Entre otros, gracias a ella salgamos de este robo vivos. Por favor, respetáis eso.

Todos guardan silencio sepulcral cuando dan cuenta de su error. En este momento sienten remordimientos porque no estaban pensando del profesor y su sentimientos en todo esto.

Pero claro, eran muy conscientes de los sentimientos que el profesor tenía por ex inspector. Nunca lo habían visto así antes. Tan enamorado como entonces, con dolor en el alma como ahora, deseando la venganza como nunca.

\- Vale, después de otro robo exitoso, supongo que merecemos un pequeño descanso. Esto significa unos años de separación, por lo menos, sin ningún robo o salto al banco. Durante unos años, esperemos que durante el mayor tiempo posible, no veremos a ningún compañero excepto a aquellos con los que nos emparejen. Y no hay excepciones aquí, no podéis verse, llamarse o comunicarse de ninguna otra manera. Si decidimos organizar una reunión de la banda, yo arreglaré cuándo y dónde será. Por eso debemos pensar cuidadosamente en quién estará con quién. Sugiero que era como antes, asi que Nairobi con Helsinki, y yo con Pal. . .

Nairobi sonrió inocentemente a su mejor amigo. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que se ira con él de nuevo. Tenían tan bonitos recuerdos de los últimos 3 años.

\- Perdone que le interrumpa, profesor, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu propuesta. Debido a mi estrecha e íntima relación con Helsinki, sugiero que estaré con él. Sin ofender, Nairobi pero sé que Helsinki no podría aguantarse tanto tiempo sin mí. - se rió, burlarse de él.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no sería al contrario y es "Tú" que no podría aguantarte durado tanto tiempo sin él? - Nairobi le preguntó. Realmente odiaba a su compañero de crimen. Y no es porque Helsinki lo dió mucho cariño, sino simplemente Palermo usaba a su amigo y no estaba enamordo de él de verdad, no lo trató como se merecía.

Palermo la pone nerviosa más que Berlín en el pasado. Nairobi sabía que estos dos van bien con el uno a otro más por sus similitudes. Por supuesto, si Berlín estuviera vivo, lo cual era imposible. Pero Berlín era diferente, era un sexista, sí, pero también un caballero, en contraste con su amigo.

Pensando de su muerto compañero de trabajo, siente el mismo sentimiento que senataba entonces. Ella no sabe si es la ira o la tristeza que él decidió sacrificarse por ellos sin avisar y sin decir adiós. El profesor merecía despedirse de su propio hermano.

Pues cada uno de ellos lo merecía. Claro que no todos lo necesitaban, pero ella si. Sin embargo todo lo que le dijo Berlin fue: "Soy un machista como siempre, así que tú vas primera porque eres la mujer, y yo te salvo como un superhéroe a su admiradora sacrificando mi propia vida". Pues no usaba exactamente estas palabras, pero la intención era la misma. Él quería ser recordado como un superhéroe y eso es que ella odiaba lo más, porque Berlin era una canalla, un bastardo egocéntrico y sádico pero no el superhéroe.

Pero a decir verdad, eso fue más que lo que todos los demás miembros de la banda obtuvieron. Ella fue la última persona que lo vio sigue vivo. A veces Nairobi se arrepintió que las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de su muerte fueran "Te odio".

Ya no sabía si quiso decir eso, si era algo que sintió de verdad.

¿Realmente lo odiaba, después de todo lo que hizo, entre otros, para ella? Pero ni ella ni nadie lo pidió que lo hiciera.

Incluso en el momento en que Helsinki se la levantó, ella notó algo como una emoción en la cara de Berlin, pero no quería creerlo que este hombre podría sentir algo. Dijo que lo odiaba porque ¿qué más podría haber dicho en ese momento? Rogarle para que Berlin cambie de opinión... Dile cuánto le importa mucho a pesar de sus frecuentes peleas y opiniones diferentes... Y dile cuánto quería que salieran todos juntos vivos de allí.

Ella fuera la única que volvió por él cuando el resto de ellos estaban ocupados huyendo y salvando sus propios traseros, como deberían. ¿No era suficiente para darse cuenta que ella realmente quería gritar cuánto le extrañaría y a su sexismo?

Como si la expresión triste de su cara no fuera suficiente prueba de su dolor, un sentimiento de anhelo por otro miembro de la banda muerto, porque sabía que nunca lo volvería a ver. Y ella no estaba lista para perderlo todavía.

Porque realmente Nairobi daría mucho por volver a oír su exaltada voz. ¿Quién esperaba que ese bastardo se sacrificara por ellos? Seguramente Berlín era la última persona de la que podían esperar esto. Ni siquiera el profesor, su hermano, esperaba que Berlín hiciera algo igualmente absurdo. El tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él de otra manera que no fuera por teléfono antes de morir.

En ese momento Nairobi entendió que el profesor había perdido a todos los que amaba en ambos asaltos, de los que fue el creador o ejecutor. Primero murieron sus padres, luego perdió a su hermano y ahora a su amada mujer. La gitana sabía que no podía dejarlo solo ahora. El necesitaba un compañero... o una compañera. Y Helsinki necesitaba a su hombre, no a ella, así que no podía ser egoísta en esta situación y tenía que pensar en los demás, no en sí misma. El profesor era también su amigo íntimo, a quien amaba a su manera. Era el tipo más amable que ha conocido en toda su vida y que la ha tratado mejor que algún otro hombre. Porque la mayoría de ellos la trataron como un juguete, con que pueden jugar un rato y luego abandonar como una perra.

Nairobi fue demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos para centrarse en las respuestas de Palermo.

\- Bueno, creo que es Helsinki que tiene la última palabra. - El profesor miró a el. Helsinki estaba triste y tenía un grande dilema porque tuvo que elegir entre el hombre que amaba y su mejor amiga, a quien también amaba, pero de manera platónica. No podría elegir, quería estar con ambos, no es que podría renunciar a uno. Nairobi reaccionó al ver el dilema en su cara. No pudo ordenar a su amigo elegir. Ella no era tan zorra como su novio Palermo.

\- Está bien. Helsinki tiene que ir con Palermo. - Ella repelió en silencio, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Helsi la miró con gratitud por haber asumido la carga de elegir entre ellos. - Entiendo. - Le dijo más a Helsinki que al resto. Quería demostrar que lo apoya y lo ama tal como es, sin importar a quién ame.

\- ¡Ja, es obvio que el elegiría a mí, así que lo dejaste ir, pretendiendo que es tu decisión, no la suya!

Eso es lo que ella odiaba de este hombre. Su gran ego y esa confianza en sí mismo muy exagerada. La conciencia de que es amado, de que alguien le ha dado el mismo sentimiento que él ha dado a Berlín, y utilizándolo... Que podría hacer cualquier cosa con Helsinki a que se gustaría, y aún así Helsinki haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, por amor a él. Tenía control sobre él, que Palermo

se gustaba usar. Por eso Nairobi le dijo a su amigo que tiene que respetarse más. No podía ver como Palermo lo tratara como un juguete erótico. En cierto modo, ella vió en el a sus antiguas parejas, que eran los mismos imbéciles. Y en Helsinki, Nairobi vio a sí mismo. Ella también permitía que la trataran así en el pasado. Pero ha cambiado. Ha cambiado desde que nació su hijo.

Sabía que Helsinki merecía un amor verdadero y correspondido. Alguien para quien él sería el mundo entero. Ella no afirmaba que lo merecía más, pero sabía que sus intenciones eran al menos sinceras, porque lo amaba con todo su corazón. Tal vez ella confundió el sentimiento de amistad sincera entre hombres y mujeres con el amor, no lo niega, pero fuera lo que fuera, era sincero. A diferencia de las intenciones de Palermo.

\- Si fuera verdad, no habría elegido quedarse conmigo cuando me estaba muriendo, sino habría luchado a tu lado. Pero sé que te duele que Helsinki te dijera que no por primera vez y eligiera estar a mi lado.

\- Sólo porque pensó que vas a morir y quería hacerte feliz de que él era la última persona que verías antes que mueres. El sabía que tenías un sentimiento más grande por él que él tenía por ti y por eso lo hizo... de compasión por ti.

En este momento Helsinki se ha dado cuenta de egoísta que es su novio. Palermo no tenía empatía por nadie. Incluso Berlín era más emocional. Se preguntaba por qué era así. ¿Y cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien así?

\- ¡No! - Helsinki dijo alto y claro. Lo contradijo a él por segunda vez. - Me quedé con ella porque también la amo, y aunque es un sentimiento platónico, no es menos de lo que tengo para ti. ¡Quiero a Nairobi como a una hermana, y la familia siempre es lo primero en mi corazón! Especialmente entre la hermana que daría su vida por ti y un hombre que ni siquiera se preocupa por ti.

Nairobi estaba tan orgullosa de su amigo en este momento que sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó más.

\- Te echaré de menos, Helsi.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pero si fueras a salvar a uno de nosotros de un edificio en llamas, ¿a quién elegiría? Todos sabemos que a mi.

\- Sí. - Asintió. Palermo sonrió triunfalmente a su competidora por el corazón de su amado. - Pero sólo porque lo sé que Nairobi lo habría hecho ella misma y no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie para salir del edificio en llamas. A diferencia de ti, porque tu gran ego y la conciencia de que alguien tiene que venir a salvarte te cegaría y probablemente te quemarías vivo si yo no te salvaría.

Nairobi se rió a carcajadas.

Ni ella ni ninguno de los otros esperaban esta respuesta de su amigo. Ahora, por primera vez, lo conocieron desde otro lado más interesante. Ya no era Helsinki, un soldado de los recados, sino Helsinki, un hombre libre. Mostró su mejor lado. La mirada en Palermo cara era invaluable, marecía la pena. Guardó silencio sepulcral, sin saber qué decir. Su gran ego no podría soportarlo. Él quería golpearle ahora y a ella también para silenciar su risa.

\- Ese es el punto, Helsi. - La todavía riendo chica asintió. Cuando Palermo abrió la boca y quiso que decir algo, el profesor lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Para! He cambiado de opinión. Helsinki se emparejará con Palermo y Nairobi. De todos modos, prefiero estar solo. Sería una mala idea para mí estar emparejado con cualquiera de ustedes. - Declaró, Helsinki aún no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de la solución del profesor, ya que Nairobi respondió rápidamente con una protesta.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver, no viviré con ese imbécil. Ya preferiría a ir a la cárcel y tener al peor de los canallas como compañero de celda. - Declaró. - Y además, creo que en este momento, profesor, no deberías estar solo. Quiero ir contigo.

\- Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, Nairobi. Créelo. Mi decisión ya está tomada.

\- Pero... - ella intentó decir algo, pero él no la dejó terminar.

\- No hay peros que valgan, y ahora si me lo permites, os presento mi propuesta de los lugares donde viviréis.

\- Cualquier cosa menos otra isla. Es que ya sé que no es mi lugar en el mundo, como pensaba. - Tokio se rió.

\- Tranquilo, no cometeré el mismo error por segunda vez. Te daré dos lugares para ofrecer y la elección es tuya. ¿Qué tal Tokio o Río de Janeiro?

Todos han quedado sin habla, sin entender la inteligencia de esta estratagema. El profesor tardó un buen rato en convencerles de que el país al que irían sería el último en el que la policía les buscaría. Todos necesitaban su tiempo para darse cuenta de que astuto y inteligente era este movimiento. La única condición era no decirlo al resto del equipo, ni siquiera al profesor sobre la ciudad que habían elegido de las dos posibles. A saber, Tokio eligió Tokio por supuesto, que Río aceptó. Estocolmo y su marido eligieron Estocolmo. Y el triángulo amoroso debía volar a Italia, debido a la vanidad de su amigo. Sin embargo, Nairobi aún no había aceptado el hecho de que el profesor no quería acompañarla al viaje a Nairobi.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos se preparaban para ir a la cama, Nairobi llamó a la puerta del profesor y, antes de que él pudiera invitarla a entrar, agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Se dio cuenta de que el profesor ya en la cama, para su sorpresa no llevaba su estúpido pijama, sino que se acuestaba sólo en calzoncillos y con el pecho desnudo. Ella no había esperado que pudiera ser tan musculoso. Por un momento admiró su cuerpo. Era un hombre muy atractivo, no podía negarlo ni resistirse a él. No podía entender por qué había estado ocultando ese cuerpo tan sexy bajo ese pijama o traje todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo? - Preguntó señalando el lugar vacante en la cama junto a él. El hombre no dijo una palabra, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sabía que vendrías. - Respondió misteriosamente con una sexy ronquera en su voz. - Pero sepa que no podrás convencerme de que cambie de opinión.

\- Probablemente no lo haga. Pero quiero saber por qué.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué querías ir con ese imbécil y no conmigo? - Mientras se está acostado en su cama, junto a él, volvió a sentir la misma tensión que hace unos años. Pero esta vez más fuerte, probablemente por su desnudez. Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba junto con la de ella. - No porque prefieras a los hombres, al menos tu cuerpo no lo indica. - Ella se rió, pero no estaba para sobrepasar ningún límite, porque sabía que él apenas había perdido a su amante. Para su sorpresa, él también se rió.

\- Bueno, no se puede negar que me atraen las mujeres, especialmente las mujeres como tú, aunque alguna vez hayas tenido dudas.

\- Profe... No me lanzaría en tus brazos si nos fuéramos juntos. - se mordió el labio inferior. Le gustaba dirigirse a él como señor o "Profe". Ella usó su apodo a propósito. Eso la excitó. Por eso tenía tantas ganas de seducirlo, como una alumna de su profesor favorito. Hay que reconocer que una vez también había hecho una apuesta con Tokio sobre cuál de las dos le desvirgará primera, y aunque había estado muy cerca de ganar esa noche, ninguna de las dos ganó porque la inspectora de policía lo había hecho. ¿Un romance entre el mayor criminal y una mujer de policía? ¿Quién esperaría eso de el Profesor? - No voy a intentar seducirte como lo hice la última vez, te lo prometo.

\- Me temo que si lo hicieras, no podría decir que no esta vez. Es decir... Me afectas de una forma que no puedo controlar. Contigo, pierdo el control. Es algo que nunca he tenido con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera Lisbon. Eres como la fruta prohibida que tanto deseas probar pero sabes que no deberías. - Nairobi volvió a morderse el labio inferior. No dijo ni una palabra. Ya no era el mismo profesor tímido e inaccesible en pijama que solía ser. Ahora era un poco más atrevido y también parecía un poco más amenazante.

\- ¿Y por qué no quieres probar esta fruta? - Dijo antes de tener tiempo de morderse la lengua. Había prometido no seducirle, pero estaba demasiado excitada por sus anteriores palabras. Nunca imaginó que él estuviera pasando por la misma tormenta de sentimientos en su presencia que ella.

Sus respiraciones eran más fuerte ahora que un minuto antes, ya sin control de sus emociones y sus deseos mutuo. Se inclinó sobre ella, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Ella deseaba tanto que él probara esta fruta. Porque para ella, él también era una fruta prohibida que nunca podría morder. Por sus reglas, que tras la pérdida de su amada parece haber perdido también. Porque en ese momento probó esa fruta. La besó suavemente tocando sus labios, como si no quisiera hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. Pero al cabo de un momento la chica correspondió al beso y él perdió el control empezando a besarla con tanta pasión y violencia que durante lo que parecieron varios minutos, que podrían haber sido segundos, ambos contuvieron la respiración para dejar llevar por la pasión. Su lengua se encontró con la de ella, con la que se batió en duelo. Sin embargo, lo controlaba. Podría haberse debido a la repentina muerte de un ser querido lo que hizo que cualquier regla dejara de importarle. También pudo ser simple pasión y su necesidad masculina de sentir la cercanía de una femenina porque en ese momento le toco el perineo y ella gritó de placer. Su toque era todo lo que ella deseaba experimentar en ese momento, como en la otra vez. Pero mientras sus labios apasionados le besaban su cuello y los labios alternando, su voz de la razón se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo fue malo. Que se estaba aprovechando de su momento de debilidad, un momento de depresión por la pérdida de su amada y un intento desesperado de sustituirla. Se dio cuenta de que había actuado de forma tan mezquina y egoísta como Palermo. Se sintió terrible porque, al menos por un momento, había querido utilizarlo de esa manera, para arrancar esa fruta que le había sido prohibida durante años. Y él a ella porque Nairobi sólo era su premio de consolación después de pérdida de su amada, nada más. Tenía que dejar de escuchar la voz de su corazón y por una vez en su vida empezar a escuchar la voz de razón.

Con un rápido movimiento le apartó con toda su fuerza, haciéndole creer que intentaba tomar el control. Lo cual no podía permitir, ya que era él quien quería tenerla, así que volvió a su posición anterior de nuevo, dándole más y más apasionados besos.

\- Para... - Susurró entre besos, respirando con dificultad. Sin embargo, sorprendido por su reacción, dejó de besarla porque no quería hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. Por mucho que haya cambiado, nunca se convertirá en ese tipo del hombre.

\- Ambos queremos esto, sabes eso... - Odiaba lo que iba a decir, porque realmente no quería pararlo.

\- No podemos. - Ella le dijó y con toda la fuerza que tenía le apartó de nuevo. - No están permitidos relaciones interpersonales. - Ella le recordó su regla más importante.

\- Esa norma ya no existe. Y además, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Sólo un chispún. - La excitaba lo buena que era su memoria, que podía reflejar cada palabra que ella le había dicho esa noche. - Sé que te sientes igual. - Aunque quisiera, no podría negarlo. - Pues, aquella noche quisiste hacerlo.

\- Y todavía lo quiero. Eres muy sexy. - No era una de esas mujeres que se avergüenza de hablar de sus sentimientos. Si se sentía atraída por algo, hablaba abiertamente de ello. Si quería a alguien o algo, lo recibía. Pero ahora mismo, simplemente no podía.

\- ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

\- No puedo usarte así. - Dijo con la mayor seriedad posible y él se rió. Ella también se rió, pero luego se puso seria. - Lo digo en serio.

\- ¿Y si quiero que me uses? - Volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

\- Sergio, escucha. - Ella se dirigió a él por su nombre real por primera vez, lo que le despistaró en su juego por un momento. - Sé que no estás realmente preparado y tampoco quiero que me odies después por haberte utilizado cuando eras un desastre. Sé que la querías. No quieres hablar de ello con nadie, pero al final tendrás que hacerlo. Y yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

\- ¿Y de entre toda la gente, tienes que ser tú, la persona con la que casi me acuesto ahora mismo?

\- No. Una amiga con la que irás a Nairobi. - Antes de que él pudiera negarlo, ella continuó. - Has cambiado desde que ella murió, ya no eres el mismo profesor, siguiendo las reglas.

\- Lo sé. Pero no estoy preparado para hablar de ello, todavía no, por favor, respeta eso.

\- De acuerdo, me iré. - Se levantó de la cama donde había hecho el amor con su profesor por primera vez hacía un rato. - Tendrás años para preparar esta conversación. - Ella sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, él respondió.

\- Nairobi, ¿no piensas que hayas influido en mi decisión de ninguna manera, no?. No vas a ir a ninguna parte del mundo conmigo.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- Vas con Helsinki y Palermo.

\- ¿Eres capaz de obligarme a hacerlo? - preguntó con una sonrisa astuta. No contestó nada, porque sabía que no podía influir en su decisión y obligarla a hacer nada si decidía ser una alumna traviesa. - Tendrás la oportunidad de castigarme Profe.

Le guiñó y se fue. Profesor sabía que la única manera de que hiciera lo que él decidía era salir de casa antes que ella y todos los demás. Es decir, irse sin despedirse, lo que no le molestaba tanto porque no le gustaban las despedidas. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Lisboa antes de que le dejara para siempre. Sabía que Nairobi, al no saber a dónde iría y al no querer quedarse sola, se iría con Helsinki, el hombre al que amaba después de todo y su novio Palermo. Lo que él no sabía era que esa chica tan ingeniosa y loca tenía su propio retorcido plan que él no habría esperado de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, esta es mi primera historia que he decidido publicar. El español no es mi primera lengua, así que por favor, sé comprensivo y hazme saber si cometo un error. Cambié el curso de los acontecimientos en esta historia porque me frustró el guión que escribieron para mis personajes favoritos en las quintas temporadas tanto de Vis a vis como de La casa de papel. Sobre todo lo que le hicieron a Nairobi me fastidió tanto que necesité un descanso de ese fandom, pero entre medias ya tenía mi visión expuesta en mi cabeza de cómo podía ir la acción de la quinta temporada y por eso decidí publicarla. Imagina que Saray Vargas y Nairobi son la misma persona, pero en esta historia Saray es bisexual y dio a luz a un hijo Axel. Nairobi sobrevivió al primer disparo y nunca murió a manos de «El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado». Huyeron todos juntos dejando a Raquel atrás pensando que la habían matado. Plot twist y spoiler menor: Raquel sobrevivió y fue ingresada en la cárcel de Cruz del Norte.


End file.
